warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewoks: The Battle for Endor
Ewoks: The Battle for Endor is a UK VHS release by MGM/UA Home Video on 10th June 1997. Description On the mysterious moon of Endor another wonderful Ewok fantasy begins After taking on the infamous Darth Vador the Ewoks have returned in Ewoks: The Battle for Endor. The evil Marauders led by giant King Terak and his cunning companion Witch Charel (Sian Phillips) attack and destroy the Ewok village. Orpahaned and alone young Cindel escapes into the forest of friends. However, Cindel is soon befriended by Ewok, Wicket, a mischevious furry creature named Teek and a grouchy bearded old man called Noa. Kidnapping, impenetrable fortress dungeons, giant fish like beasts , and a magic power crystal are all part of the adventure which is just beginning. . . Cast Trailers and info Opening # Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (Available to Own on Video) # The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (Coming Soon to Video) # Santa Claus: The Movie (Coming Soon to Video) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (Available to Own on Video) # Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (Coming Soon to Video) # Space Jam (Coming Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Soon on Video) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classic Range Early 1995 (Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone and Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # The Jungle Book (Available to Own on Video) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Gay Purr-ee, The Hideaways and Twice Upon a Time (This February from Warner Home Video) # Superman III (Available to Own on Video) # Superman II (Available to Own on Video) # Robin Hood (On Video) # The Muppet Movie (Now Available from Jim Henson Video) # Richie Rich (Available to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Pinocchio's Christmas (Available to Own on Video) # The Pebble and the Penguin (Available to Own on Video) # Gremlins 2: The New Batch (Coming Soon to Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Masters of the Universe (Coming Soon to Video) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (Coming Soon to Video) Gallery Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:Lucasfilm Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from MGM Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC U